So as to be able to perform as large a quantity of experiments as possible independently of each other in an orbital station under cosmic state conditions, wherein the individual experiments are to begin and end at different times, so-called experimentation carriers have been developed which are also designated as orbital replaceable units (ORU). These are largely autonomous laboratory modules, which can be brought to the orbital station subsequently, for instance, also in the course of an in-orbit supply flight and which are then connected to the structure of the orbital station.
The orbital station itself is organized in "ORUs" so that the add-on components can also be exchanged if they fail. In this connection it is necessary to break and again to reestablish an electrically conducting interconnection between supply lines located on the orbital station structure and corresponding terminals at the experimentation carrier. One of the requirements specified herein is that these interconnection or interface points are to be accessible from the external side of the primary structure and are to be easily replaceable in case of possible damage.